Jealous much, oncie?
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: ONCEST WARNING! Request by Alexia H. Greed hired a new employee named Lorrand (a guy) and Oncie gets jealous. What does Oncie do to show who Greed owns? Read and find out! Yaoi, selfcest. Please review after reading! no flames! rated M to be safe


_**A/N: I got a request from Alexia H.! She is such a great gal! This request was for Oncie getting jealous because of a new employee hitting on Greed. ^W^ This is going to be fun! I beg of you, if you read my oncest stories, PLEASE review on this! It's rated M for stripper/tease Oncie! XD Enjoy!**_

 _ **Jealous much, Oncie?**_

once-ler was sitting in his chair in his and Greed-ler's office. Greed was late, that was different. Oncie knitted his thneed faster, worried about his other half.

"Where is Greed?" Oncie sighed, putting down his knitting needles and thneed. He sat there, pondering. The Beanpole jumped when the tall double doors opened, revealing Greed-ler. Once-ler let out a relieved breath, standing up and going to Greed-ler.

"There you are! What happened? Were you in a meeting?"

Greed smiled, but clearly exhausted, "No, I was showing the new guy around the factory." Oncie was aware about a new worker that got hired yesterday, but employees usually got taught by a fellow worker.

"Why you? Wasn't there anyone to show him around?"

"He insisted the boss showed him around." Greed shrugged, not thinking much of it. He walked in, and in came the new employee. Once-ler didn't even know he was there!

Oncie went back to his seat that was by Greed's. Greed-ler didn't sit down.

"Oncie, This is Lorrand. The new employee."

The guy named Lorrand nodded to the young Once-ler. He had shaggy blonde hair, brown eyes, and was about as beanpole as Oncie. Except he obviously didn't have Once-ler's ass. Once-ler looked the new guy up and down, doing his friendly smile. Lorrand looked back at Greed-ler.

"So, this is the office?" He got closer to the green-clad man.

"Yes, if anything bad happens at the factory, you come here and inform me or Once-ler." Greed thought nothing of the man walking toward him. Oncie did notice, though. It urked him how the stranger was acting around his lover.

"Oh, I'll come when I need you, trust me." Lorrand did a eyelash flap at Greed-ler. Oncie could sense flirting from a mile away, and this guy was flirting with his other half! Oncie got mad at the fact Greed-ler didn't give a damn! He didn't react or anything!

"Alright. Any questions?" Greed asked, sitting down in his seat swiftly.

Lorrand smiled, "Can I get you anything before I get to work?" The young Once-ler's eye twitched.

Greed hummed, "No. Not really. Thank you, though."

Lorrand sighed, "You sure?" Oncie suddenly got a slutty idea, he smirked, leaning over and whispering to Greed-ler. The green-clad man smiled.

The eldest Once-ler turned toward the man, "Can you get a bowl of Marshmallows?"

"Okay!" Lorrand smiled, happy to do something for Greed-ler. He scurried off.

Once-ler giggled evilly, he was going to show that brat who Greed owns. He was going to show Lorrand who Greed-ler has. He knew the new guy would take around a few minutes. The kitchen wasn't far. He began his plan. He looked over at Greed, who started on some papers. Oncie leaned over his chair's arm, lightly placing his index finger on Greed-ler's forearm and trailing it down. When all he received was a grunt, the young Once-ler went farther. He stood up and moved in front of Greed-ler, ass facing the man still sitting.

"Oncie. What are you doing?" Greed chuckled, putting a hand on that ass idly. Oncie made his butt move down on Greed-ler's lap, then began moving his hips up and down in a dance. When the grey-clad man heard footsteps outside, he smirked, standing up and turning so he can straddle Greed. He sat down on his lover's lap right when the door opened.

"Greedy~!" Oncie cooed, giggling as he hugged onto Greed-ler's neck. The green-clad man chuckled before looking up at the man. Once-ler turned around, smirking at Lorrand evilly. Oncie wanted to laugh at the guys reaction. Lorrand was holding a crystal bowl of Marshmallows, he looked like he got shot when he saw the two Once-lers before him.

"U-um..I have your marshmallows." He stuttered, placing the bowl on the desk.

"Thank you, Lorrand. You can get to work now." Greed-ler nodded at the door. Oncie smirked at the shocked man over his shoulder. He stuck his tongue out. Lorrand looked at Once-ler for a second, seeing the gesture. He scoffed, turning and fuming out the door. The young Once-ler laughed, reaching over and grabbing one of the marshmallows. When he turned back to Greed, he saw him stare at his eyes.

"What?" Oncie innocently asked.

Greed-ler smirked, "You were meaning to get a reaction from the new guy, weren't you?" Once-ler pouted, opening Greed's mouth and putting it on his tongue. He grabbed another piece for himself before answering.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you. He was flirting with you. Didn't you notice?"

Greed laughed, "Yes I did. I just didn't want to be bothered. I guess it caused a better result than I thought."

Oncie punched Greed-ler's shoulder half-assed, "Why did you let him?"

"Like I said, I couldn't be bothered." Greed shrugged.

Oncie huffed, grabbing another marshmallow from behind him and putting it between his lips. Greed quickly bit the other end before Oncie put it fully in his mouth. They stared in each others eyes and ate on their side of the marshmallow until they ended up kissing each other. Oncie moaned, wrapping his arms around Greed's shoulders. They deepened their kiss, greed-ler slipping his tongue in Once-ler's mouth. Oncie met the tongue in the middle, dancing with their tongues. Soon, Greed was exploring Oncie's teeth and gums.

Oncie broke the kiss,moaning, "Greedy..."

"Yes?"

"...I love you."

The eldest Once-ler chuckled, "I love me too."

They both smiled and connected their mouths again.

 _ **A/N: And~ then they fucked! XD Sorry, I don't feel like writing smut right now...How did you like this, Alexia? I love ya! Everyone else, like and COMMENT! PLEASE COMMENT! I feel like no one reads these author notes...Fujoshi101 OUT!**_


End file.
